Farrah Goodfairy/Diary
= WALKING ON BROKEN GLASS = Few fairytales are more spellebrated than Cinderella. So it's a good thing I have Ever After High to prepare me for my Fairy Godmother future. Ashlynn Ella, the next Cinderella, can't have her happily ever after if I don't cast the right makeover spells. But that's just learning to relive my story. What I'm really into are the latest fashion trends. Everyone's got beauty inside of them, and I want to help people bring out their best side. And so, I post advice on my Beauty & Fashion mirrorblog, Fairest Godmother. It feels happily ever awesome to see my friends taking my tips to heart. My motto is "When you feel good, you look good.". That's why once my fairytale is finished, I'm going to create my own fashion label.I imagine fairytale fashion boutiques across the land showcasing my designs for any occasion. Of course there are few tests I need to pass first... = CHAPTER 1 = Outside of the Magiology classroom, laughter filled the halls of the school. Inside the room, however, I nervously paced back and forth. For months I'd worked on the most important test that every Fairy Godmother must pass: The Cinderella Ball Gown and Glass Slipper test. I'd personally selected my creative team: Wonderland's future Queen of Hearts, Lizzie Hearts, who has a knack for designing dresses, and Cedar Wood, Pinocchio's daughter, who's the most talented painter in school. POOF! The three fairies appeared out of thin air. The first jingled with raindrops falling from her hat. The second's dress of autumn leaves crinkled when she moved. But it was the third glowing with bright sunlight, who spoke. "The Three Fairy has come to discuss your progress, Farrah Goodfairy." "But the project isn't due yet," I remarked. "Why are we meeting now?" The autumn fairy looked up from the scroll. "Is it true that the next Cinderella is romantically involved with the next Huntsman?" "You mean hunter?" I asked. "I mean, yeah, Ashlynn and Hunter are dating. Even though nobody ever hexpected it, they make the cutest couple. We all call them 'Huntlynn'. And during True Hearts' Day-" The sunlight fairy shined brighter. "Cinderella falls in love with a prince! If this relationship continues, there will be no Cinderella, and you will disappear. POOF!" "Oh, come on!" I nervously laughed. "I can't disappear. You know Raven Queen, The Evil Queen's daughter? She changed things so people don't have to follow their story if they don't want to. Nobody's gone POOF!" The raindrop fairy shook her head. "Fairies aren't like princesses and heroes. We are magic. Just last week, the Blue-Haired Fairy from Pinocchio disappeared. She didn't want to follow her destiny, and now she's just a lost memory. Don't let the same thing happen to you." With a POOF! they disappeared. = CHAPTER 2 = Back in my room, their words echoed in my head. "What am i going to do?" My head dropped on my desk. "Do about what?" Ashlynn opened my door. I royally forgot that I had asked her to come over to check out the latest design sketches. "Did the project turn into a pumpkin or something?" "Hey, Ashlynn! No, it's nothing." I spread some sketches across the desk. "I really love this one. It's unexpectedlly modern, but reflects the story's classic beauty." I absent-mindedly stared at the sketch. "Can I ask you question? I don't mean to sound like a dark fairy, but how can you have your story and Hunter? He's an awesome guy, but... he's not a prince." "Farrah!" she gasped. "Hunter is my destiny!" I wanted to tell Ashlynn how if she chose Hunter instead of a Prince Charming, i actually would disappear. But I couldn't ask a friend to make a choice like that. This was something I had to figure out on my own. = CHAPTER 3 = It's hard to hocus focus with the possibility of disappearing hanging over your wings. But I had to. The final outfit was finally finished and ready to be photographed for mirrorblog. Lizzie was running late, but Cedar was waiting with the new glass slippers. Those shoes were the centerpiece of my design. Cedar had hand-painted the entire Cinderella story on them. The closer you looked at them, the more you could see the story unfold before your eyes. I carefully inspected every detail. "Oh Cedar, they're perfect! Now, for the final touch..." I waved my wand and tapped the slipper. "Hand-painted, stained glass slippers," I exclaimed, "A first in fairytale fashion history!" Fairy gently, I picked up the shoes. Glass slippers are great for a night of dancing, but one slip and '- SLAM! CRASH!' Lizzie Hearts furiously stomped into the room. "Curse that Daring Charming! How many times must I say OFF WITH YOUR HEAD before he gets the message? It's bad enough that... what happened?" Cedar and I stood frozen in shock. When Lizzie slammed the door, I dropped the shoes, smashing them to bits. We were speechless. Cedar finally squeaked out, "S-shoes." Lizzie's jaw dropped. "Aces and jacks, no! Oh, Farrah, I'm so sorry." "It's okay, Lizzie. These things happen." I tapped the shattered slippers with my wand, and they came back together ... but the hand-painted art was gone. The spell could not restore that. "What are we going to do? There's not enough time to start over!" cried Cedar. I sighed. "I'll hext you guys later." I left the room just as the school clock struck midnight. = CHAPTER 4 = Flying through the Enchanted Forest helps me think. I thought maybe I could just make a basic pair of glass slippers. But if Ashlynn and Hunter were still a couple, I'd disappear and none of this would matter anyway. The next things I knew, the sun peeked through the trees. I'd completely lost track of time! I flew back to school as fast as my wings would carry me, darting over bushes, around trees, and under logs. Suddenly I slammed into something. "Ow!" Or rather, someone. I bounced up. "Oh my fairy godmother, I should watch where I'm flying ... Hunter? Are you okay?" "Hey, Farrah," Hunter Huntsman gingerly stood up and dizzily swayed back and forth. "I'm fine. It's nothing compared to the catapults in Hero Training. Where are you off to?" "Oh, I've got to finish my Fairy Godmother project," I said. "Oh yeah. Ashlynn's story." He looked down at his feet. "She's kind of been acting weird lately. I keep telling her, I might not be royalty, but we're destined to be together," he kicked a rock with his raggedy boot. His boot ... "That's it! Hunter, you're a genius! Follow me!" Flying back to school, I hexted Lizzie and Cedar: Meeting now! Change of plans. = CHAPTER 5 = Like true friends forever, Cedar and Lizzie helped me until the stroke of midnight before the presentation. Finally, we finished. They wished me luck as I made my way towards the Charmitorium stage and the awaiting Three-Fairy Council. The sunlight fairy read from a clipboard hovering in front of her. "Ashlynn Ella? Front and center, if you please." Ashlynn stepped from behind the curtain, wearing ash-covered clothes just like from the beginning of our story. They hexpected me to tap her with my wand, and magically change her clothes into my spellbinding outfit. "Actually, I went in another direction." Hunter walked on stage. Ashlynn's jaw dropped, the three fairies murmured to each other, and Hunter just shrugged his shoulders. I waved my wand, and tapped him on the head. POOF! Hunter's woodsman outfit changed into a classical royal suit, complete with a noble coat-of-arms and a pair of black glass boots. He looked just like a prince. "What is this?" demanded the sunlight fairy. "My solution," I answered. "Cinderella is about two people who aren't supposed to be together, but against all odds live happily ever after. I'm just making few alterations. This story isn't going anywhere." The autumn fairy held up her hand. "You were told if you did not fix this rebellious romance, you'd disappear ..." she cracked a smile, "...Well done." The raindrop fairy agreed. "The suit is royally handsome, and the glass boots are a pleasant twist." "We cannot promise that everyone will accept these changes," the sunlight fairy warned, "but you have passed the Fairy Godmother test." My wings lifted me off the ground! Ashlynn and Hunter still could have a happily ever after, and I wasn't going to disappear like the Blue-Haired Fairy! ... The Blue-Haired Fairy ... Cedar's fairy! Without her, Cedar would never become a real girl. I couldn't let that happen. I flew to Cedar. A Fairy Godmother helps as many fairytales as possible. Especially her friends. Category:Diaries Category:Original Diaries & Cards Category:Farrah Goodfairy Pages